SonicClash Folge 5
SonicClash Folge 5 Master: Wie läufts? Sonic.EXE: Ganz prima. Ash, Ell und Hamlin sind tot, alle 3 von Fans auf der ganzen Welt gehatet. Master: Witzig. Doch wir müssen den Auserwählten vernichten, bevor die Show um ist! Darauf warten doch alle! Sonic.EXE: Ich genieße die Tode von jeden. Ash ist ein Zombie, Ell wurde vom riesigen Dark Master zerquetscht und Hamlin ist so ziemlich jede Sche*ße wiederfahren! Master: Heute ist Halloween. Sonic.EXE, dein Tag! Sonic.EXE: Oh ja! Und alle spielen nach meinen Regeln! Master: Wen machst du zuerst Schwierigkeiten? Sonic.EXE: Hihihihi. Bei CS CS: Der Master.... ist er mächtig? Iron NICOLE: Sehr mächtig.... mächtiger als wir beide zusammen. CS: Das bezweifle ich. Iron NICOLE: Sei nicht so arrogant, du bist nicht viel stärker als andere. CS: Ich bin arrogant? Sorry Iron NICOLE, doch du vergisst, wer von uns beiden das Sagen hat! Sonic.EXE: Und zwar ich! CS: Sonic.EXE? Witzig, ich streite mich mit einem Programm und da kommt eine Datei. Sonic.EXE: Du machst dich gerne über Gegner lustig oder? CS: Jeder ist so, wie er oder sie ist! Ich liebe das Ninjasein, du das Töten! Sonic.EXE: Ich bin nicht wegen einer Philosophiestunde hier. CS: Warum bist du hier? Sonic.EXE: Du liebst das Kämpfen oder? CS: Ja. Sonic.EXE: Willst du? CS: OK. Iron NICOLE: Was? Bist du des Wahnsinns? CS: Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und du redest schon wie Rainy. Und das lässt mich an meinen Clan denken. Und Sonic.EXE taucht auf, als ich über den Master was redete...du arbeitest für ihn. Sonic.EXE: Korrekt. CS: Dann zeig was du drauf hast. Sonic.EXE teleportiert sich hinter CS, nimmt sie, rennt mit ihr und er schmeißt sie in einen Abgrund. Sonic.EXE: Das wars. Gekillt. Auf einmal fliegt hinter Sonic.EXE etwas. CS ist hinter ihm, nimmt Sonic.EXE, rennt mit ihm und schmeißt ihn gegen ein Messerfeld. Sonic.EXE: AU! Das war unfair! CS: Du wolltest mich killen, also revanchiere ich mich. Sonic.EXE haut ab CS: Er ist weg. Iron NICOLE: Er wird sich erholen. Und dann bist du dran. CS: Bis das passiert, vernichten wir erstmal den Master! Woanders Nazo: Die Party geht weiter! Eclipse: Wenn ihr meint! Turbo: Und wie wir es meinen! Sonic.EXE: Es wird nur nicht mehr lange gehen! Nazo: Wer ist das? Sonic auf einen LSD-Trip oder wat? Eclipse: Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl über ihn. Turbo: Hey Sonic, willste kiffen? Sonic.EXE: Was? Nein. Seid ihr auf Drogen? Eclipse: Sieht so aus. Sonic.EXE: Ich will mit euch ein Spiel spielen. Nazo: Mann, das ist aus Saw geklaut. Sonic.EXE: Was? Turbo: Hör auf Zitate zu klauen. Sonic.EXE: Ich klaue...ach, ich habe kein Bock mehr bei euch. Sonic.EXE haut ab Nazo: Hey, du hast „Ich komme wieder“ vergessen! Woanders Sonic.EXE: Marine, ich bins Sonic. Ich helfe dir nach oben! Marine: Toll danke, mate. Marine kommt mit der Tails Doll aus dem Loch raus. Marine: G'day! Sonic, du siehst...Sonic.EXE! Sonic.EXE: Da ist die Tails Doll. TD: Beschütz mich Marine. Sonic.EXE: Die hat Angst vor mir! Can you feel the Sunshine, Tails Doll? Marine: Was willst du? Sonic.EXE: Ein Spiel spielen. Marine: Wir spielen Angstmacher. Wer gewinnt, überlebt. Sonic.EXE: Ich fange an. Ich werde dich heimsuchen, deine Eingeweide rausnehmen, es verzehren und dabei lachen. Versuch das zu toppen! Marine: Ist das alles, mate? Ich bin dran: Ich werde in deinen schlimmsten Albträume sein, deine Welt heimsuchen, die Tails Doll fürchtet sich vor mir und ich werde dir einen Grund zum Bluten geben, indem ich dein Maul aufschneide, deine Arme abreiße, deine Beine zerlege, ich mit deinen Knochen Mikado spiele und mit deinen Körper Schiffe versenken. Sonic.EXE: Du bist Psycho. Sonic.EXE haut ab. TD: Was zum? Marine: Hallo Tails Doll. Wie wärs mit Spaß am Halloween? Und zwar jetzt?! TD: OK? Woanders Master: Du hast schon 3 Truppen versucht und keiner von denen ist tot! Sonic.EXE: Die waren alle stark. Doch jetzt meine ich ernst! Master: Ich hoffe. Sonic.EXE: Ich lasse die Toten auferstehen! Als EXE! Woanders Cosmo: H-h-hallo? Ist da jemand? Hallo? Hamlin.EXE: Hi Cosmo nicht? Zeit zu sterben. Cosmo macht eine Ranke auf Hamlin und lässt ihn erwürgen. Hamlin.EXE: ARGH! LASS LOS DU SCHLA....knack! Cosmo tötet Hamlin.EXE Cosmo: Ich habe jemanden getötet. Nein! Cosmo rennt weg Woanders Choy: Wir sind jetzt seit ein paar Tagen auf der Insel. Und wir kommen nicht weg! Hobson: Wir werden sterben. Choy: Ja gut so Hobson, zeige Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, das macht es viel sympathischer und viel emotionaler. Hobson: Ich meine es ernst Choy. Wir kommen nicht weg und Zombies sind bestimmt noch in der Nähe. Und vergiss die Penner nicht! Choy: Ja. Sonic.EXE: Wen kümmerts? Ihr werdet jetzt alle ein Spiel spielen. Choy: Was zum? SONIC.EXE! Hobson: NEIN! Choy: Von wo kommt er? Hobson: Die Blair Hexe wars! Choy: Oh shit, du hast recht! Sonic.EXE: Ich komme nicht von der Blair Hexe und wer guckt sich diesen Schrott an, wenn wir dabei sind? Egal. Ich spiele ein Spiel, es heißt: YOU CAN'T RUN! Choy: Hobson, renn! Hobson: OK. Hobson trägt Choy und rennt, doch Sonic.EXE macht den Moonwalk und läuft so neben ihn. Sonic.EXE: Du bist sehr schnell! Choy: Und wir sind auf der Flucht vor Sonic.EXE. Hobson: Er ist da. Schnell weg. Choy: Dreh dich um. Hobson tuts. Sonic.EXE: Hey, was zum? Ich hasse die 3-dimensionale Welt. Woanders Bokkun: Chris? Chris: Hilf mir raus! Bokkun: Ich bin auf der anderen Seite und ich bekomme den Felsen nicht weg! Und was ist mit dem Zombie? Chris: Er hat mich gekratzt. Bokkun: Ist er tot? Chris: Ich habe ihn mit einem Felsen erschlagen. Bokkun: Und wie kriegen wir dich raus? Chris: Das ist eine gute Frage. Hol Hilfe. Bitte. Bokkun: Hilfe kommt sofort! Bokkun fliegt weg. Chris: Viel Glück Bokkun. Woanders Breezie: Hmm..... ich spüre Technik. Bark: ??? Breezie: Ja Technik. Breezie geht weiter Bark: Eine Frage, wie kommen wir raus? Sonic.EXE: Gar nicht. Breezie: Sonic.EXE? Nicht diese billige Creepypasta. Sonic.EXE: Billig? Witzig, dasselbe dachte ich über dich. Ich habe ein Spiel für euch. Breezie: Welches? Sonic.EXE: Ihr geht auf Skelettpferde rauf und springt in Blutpfützen rein? Breezie: Wie vulgär. Hast du etwa keinen Geschmack? Sonic.EXE: Das dachte ich bei dir auch. Breezie: Ok, ziehen wir es durch! Breezie geht auf ein Skelettpferd rauf und Bark auch und springen mit denen in die Pfützen rein. Breezie: Das ist eklig und vollkommen geschmacklos. Ich könnte aus der Insel eine Goldgrube machen. Bark: … Breezie: Was? Ich bin halt ich! Bark: Ja. Leider. Breezie: Sonic.EXE ist nicht nur billig, sondern auch dumm. Jetzt haben wir Verkehrsmittel! Bark: Skelettpferde? Breezie: Ja. Woanders Barby: Der Dschungel ist dicht. Erma: Dichter als der Schnee in der Northern Tundra! Thrash: Und schlimmer als Echidnas! Barby: Kannst du mit deinen Echidnahass aufhören? Die sind ja nicht alle daran Schuld, dass du nur noch alleine bist. Thrash: Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht. Barby: Sollte es aber! Erma: Chillt doch mal. Barby: OK. Thrash: Ja. Sonic.EXE: Es wird Zeit für den Zombielöwen! Barby: Sonic? Erma: Du kennst Sonic? Thrash: Wer nicht? Barby: Aber dem Zombielöwen kenne ich nicht. Erma: Kämpf, du blöder Löwe! Thrash: Nenn ihn doch gleich Simba. Erma: Ähm nein. Es wäre mir zu kindisch. ZL: ROAR! Erma rennt zu dem Löwen hin, doch als er nach vorn stürmt, weicht sie aus. Thrash packt den Löwen und wirft ihn mit den Rücken auf den Boden. Barby sticht in mit ihren Krallen ins Gehirn ein. Thrash: Er ist tot. Barby: Ja. Bei Zombies geht’s nur so. Ins Hirn. Erma: Ja. Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Sally.EXE: Hallo liebe User, die sich diese Schmach reinziehen und willkommen bei SonicClash, wo nur noch 47 Mobianer rumtummeln und heute krepiert noch einer dank euch. Danke dafür. Und hier sind eure Kommentare, die das möglich gemacht haben. ''Eyeless Luna: Wie wärs wenn Sonic. exe (FOR THE WIN!!) mal so kurz.. Sozusagen die "Insel Herrschaft" übernimmt so kleine Spiele macht wie z.B. auf Skelettpferden über Blutpfützen springen, vor Sonic.exe wegrennen, gegen einen Zombie Löwen kämpfen oder so? XD :D '' ''Eyeless Misery: Sonic.exe soll alle gestorbenen zu einer Exe form machen und die sollen dann alle anderen umbringen dann gibt es: Ash.exe , Ell.exe , Hamlin.exe und die sollen in auftrag Sonic.exe alle anderen umbringen C: '' ''RevolutionofJustice: Ich wünsch mir das Espio ne Superform bekommt *-* oder so ein mystisches ding vom Mond kommt und teleportiert allem in einem Parallelen Universum, alle zusammen. :p '' Sally.EXE: Auch zwei Augenlose haben über die Folge entschieden. Es ist nie leicht, augenlos zu sein, doch es wird schon. Denn ICH sehe euch alle. HAHAHAHA! Wo Venice ist? Wahrscheinlich tot. Also entspannt euch nochmal, bevor ihr den Rest sieht. Happy Halloween! Woanders Canku: Wir finden CS. Vanilla: Natürlich. Ich wechsel die Schuhe. Vanilla zieht Stiefel an. Vanilla: Jetzt können wir! Ell.EXE: Ihr könnt gar nichts! Vanilla: Miss Ell? Wie sehen sie denn aus? Canku: Sie wurde exefiziert! Vanilla: Was? Ell.EXE: Korrekt, Canku the Cruel. Und ihr werdet jetzt alle elendig verrecken! Canku: Und wie willst DU uns...? Ell.EXE: Baum. Canku: Nein. Vanilla: Was ist denn? Was willst du mit dem Wort bezwecken? Den Weltuntergang? Ell.EXE: Euren garantiert! Canku: Vanilla...gehe weg! Vanilla: Was geht mit dir ab? Canku: Das Wort...löst in mir....eine riesige Wut aus....und dann zerstöre ich und töte ich....alles was ich sehe. Vanilla: Was? Es klingt wie Fanfiction. Canku: Ist es aber nicht...Fanfiction. Vanilla: Miss Ell, das war nicht nett. Ell.EXE: Lebe in der Realität. Und die sieht düster aus. Canku: Halte....die.....FRESSE! Cankus Baummode ist aktiviert! Vanilla: Canku beruhige dich! Ell.EXE schlägt Vanilla ins Gesicht und tritt auf sie ein, doch bevor Vanilla sich wehren konnte, nahm Canku Ell.EXE, reißt sie in 2 Hälfen und wirft beide ins Meer. Vanilla: Canku, du hast den Auslöser gekillt. Du hast uns was gutes getan! Canku: DU WIRST AUCH STERBEN! UND ZWAR WIE ELL! SCHNELL! Canku will Vanilla schnappen, doch Vanilla fliegt nach oben. Vanilla: Du musst runterkommen, Canku. Canku: DU KANNST GERNE RUNTERKOMMEN, DAMIT ICH AUS DIR WAS NÜTZLICHES MACHE! HASENBRATEN! Vanilla: Jetzt wird sie frech. Canku zerstört unten ein paar Bäume und wirft welche nach Vanilla. Vanilla: Canku, was sollen deine Freunde an dir denken? Canku: FREUNDE? ICH HABE...FReunde. Was habe ich getan? Vanilla: Das Richtige. Ell.EXE gekillt und ein paar Bäu... Canku: Nicht sagen. Vanilla: OK. Woanders Geoffrey: Das ist bekloppt. Wir laufen durch den Dschungel und was finden wir? Sonic.EXE! Silver: Gotta go fast! Hershey: Sonic.EXE, nicht Sonic X! Sonic.EXE: Heute ist euer Glückstag! Geoffrey: Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Sonic.EXE: Gibt mir einen von euch. Geoffrey schubst Silver nach vorn. Silver: HEY! Sonic.EXE: Du wirst... Silver wirft Sonic.EXE mit seiner Telekinese gegen eine Palme. Silver: Du gehst mir auf die Palme. Sonic.EXE: Einen von euch werde ich heute killen! Sonic.EXE haut ab. Woanders Bao: Nächster Witz: Was ist Conquering Storm, wen sie besiegt wurde? Razor: Keine Ahnung. Uma: Tot? Bao: Ein eroberter Sturm! Razor: Der war gut. Uma: Was für ein Wortspiel. Bao: Ich weiß. Sonic.EXE: Zeit für mein Wortspiel. Was passiert mit einem Hai auf dem Trockenen? Razor: Keine Ahnung Sonic. Sonic.EXE: Er wird trocken. Bao: Sonic, was willst du? Sonic.EXE: Ein Spiel spielen. Wie wärs mit … Uma: Kein Interesse! Bao: Dasselbe für mich! Razor: Und mir. Sonic.EXE: Dann beantwortet mir die Frage, wer ist schlimmer? Ich oder Conquering Storm? Uma: CS. Bao: CS. Razor: CS. Sonic.EXE haut ab. Woanders Thunderbolt: Endlich was zu essen. Thunderbolt, vor allem sie, fängt an zu essen. LD: Und ich muss das ertragen. Cassia: Kannst du wenigstens aufhören zu schmatzen? Thunderbolt: Lasst mich doch. Clove: Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. LD: Mir schon lange. Cassia: Und ich kann nichts essen. Thunderbolt: Dann kann ich deins ja haben, Cassia? Cassia: Greif zu. LD: Ich finde, mal sollte diesen Chinchilla unbedingt untersuchen lassen. Soviel, wie das gerade verdrückt, könnte man ja... Clove: Wir wollen nicht unbedingt übertreiben. Warten wir, bis Thunderbolt ein Nickerchen macht. Dann rennen wir weg. LD: OK. Cassia: Geht klar. Woanders Simian: Und was machen wir mit der Ente? Fiona: Pass auf, er ist gefährlich und hoch explosiv! Scourge: Keine Angst, Fi. Wir schaffen Bean hier weg! Lightning? Lightning: Ja? Scourge: Entferne das Ungeziefer! Lightning: OK. Lightning rennt und sieht ein gegrabenes Loch. Lightning wirft Bean herein! Lightning: Auftrag ausgefüllt. Fiona: Wir machen garantiert einen Fehler. Wir hätten ihn töten sollen! Scourge: Chill doch Fi. Ohne Essen und Wasser überlebt er ein paar Tage und dann krepiert er. Fiona: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so einfach Bean los sind. Woanders Relic: Die Insel ist mir nicht geheuer. Tikal: Mir auch nicht. Shade: Die Insel ist nicht normal, aber nicht gruselig. JS: Ich bin Shades Meinung. Relic: Nicht gruselig? Zombies, Silver Knuckles, Waldbrände und Kreaturen, die ich nicht mal erforschen durfte? Das ist das Grauen! Sonic.EXE: Jetzt kommt das Grauen Girls! Relic: Sonic.EXE! Tikal: Aurora steh uns bei! JS: Noch einer. Shade: Muss ich was sagen? Relic: Sonic.EXE, darf ich ein paar Fragen stellen? Sonic.EXE: Warum nicht? JS: Habt ihr eure Ohrenstöpsel? Shade: Logo. Tikal: Ein zweites mal höre ich mir das nicht an. Relic: Wie bist du entstanden? Was magst du? Was sind deine Hobbys? Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Wie tötest du deine Opfer gerne? Was ist dein Lieblingsort? Was hasst du? Magst du Sally.EXE? Magst du Kinder? Bla bla bla bla rhabarber rhabarber schwafel laber sülz.... Sonic.EXE: Es hält nicht die Klappe! Relic: Bla bla bla! Sonic.EXE: Ich gehe hier weg! SCHNELL! Relic: Sonic.EXE, warten sie auf mich! Wie ist es jetzt gekommen, dass sie weglaufen? Liegt es an mir? JS: Du hast es tatsächlich hingekriegt. Relic: Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Woanders Maria: Und wohin jetzt? Sticks: Ich hab null Ahnung. Maria: Ich habe. Sticks: Dann sags mir! Maria: Ich habe nur dich grammatikalisch verbessert! Sticks: Was hat Tikal damit zu tun? Espio: Sonic.EXE! Sonic.EXE: Ja. Und ich werde euch töten! Sonic.EXE macht eine Homing Attack auf Maria und sie ist besiegt. Sticks: Kämpf gegen mich, du blutiges Stück! Sonic.EXE mit den Bumerang von Sticks und schlägt sie damit KO. Sonic.EXE: Und jetzt zu uns, Ninja. Was zum? Espio: Du wirst verlieren. Das Böse muss sterben! Espio wird zu Super Espio! Sonic.EXE: Super Espio? Seit wann? Und wie? Super Espio: Danke für die 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic.EXE: Bye! Sonic.EXE will fliehen, doch Super Espio schmeißt unseren EXE leider ins Meer! Super Espio wird wieder normal. Sticks: Ist irgendwas passiert? Espio: Es ist alles gut. Sonic.EXE ist fort. Woanders Honey: Der Dschungel ist trotz des Waldbrandes dicht. Mighty: Sei froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben, Mina. Mina: Aber Ash.... Tiara: Ist ein „Zombie“. Ray: J-j-ja. Ash.EXE: Hallo Mina. Ich bins, Ash! Mina: Ash? Honey: Mina, er ist es nicht. Tiara: Ich glaube, sie hatte Recht mit Zombies. Ray: Ich will nicht st-sterben! Mighty: Wirst du nicht. Darf ich Mina? Mina: Nein. Honey: Was nein? Er ist tot! Mina nimmt eine Gitarre und brät Ash.EXE eins über! Ash.EXE: Was soll das? Mina: Du bist tot, also bleibst du es auch! Mina tötet Ash.EXE. Tiara: Alter Mina, chill. Mighty: Mina? Mina: Es ist alles ok. Honey: Ich hoffe. Woanders Sonic.EXE: Ich fasse es nicht. Es stirbt niemand! Sonnette: SONIC! Sonic.EXE: Sonnette! Lass mich! Sonnette: Ich tue alles was du willst! Sonic.EXE: Dann spring von der Brücke und lass mich in Ruhe. Sonnette: OK. Sonnette springt runter und stirbt. Sonic.EXE: Diese dumme Kuh tat es tatsächlich! JA! SONIC.EXE IST EIN MÖRDER! JETZT HABE ICH MR.WIDEMOUTH DEN JOB GEKLAUT! Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Sally.EXE: Hallo User, wir konnten dank euch den Selbstmord von Sonnette betrachten. Wenn das ein Film wäre, würde ich immer zurückspulen. Macht bitte für die nächste Folge wieder tolle Vorschläge und schickt einen weiteren in die Hölle! Hihihihihi. Mann, bin ich heute wieder lustig. Also bye. Kategorie:SonicClash